No Hope in the Zone
by TuPaDrESS
Summary: Un grupo de prostitutas es llevado a "La Zona" para entretenimiento de los soldados. Una de ellas consigue escapar y se ve obligada a convertirse en STALKER para poder sobrevivir. ¿Qué será de ella?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Abril 2012. En algún burdel desconocido.

Dos chicas, una rubia y otra de pelo castaño oscuro, estaban en una pequeña habitación, enfrente de un tocador con dos amplios espejos. Una de ellas forcejeaba para intentar ponerse un corsé.

– Katya, ayúdame a abrocharme esta mierda. Creo que el último cabrón de esta noche se lo cargó.

Katya levantó la cabeza de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Eh?

– Katya, ¿estás drogada? ¡Hazme algo de caso mujer! Ayúdame a abrocharme esto –dijo la otra chica, dándole la espalda a su amiga, mientras se señalaba la trasera de la prenda ceñida.

– Claro, claro, Tanya. ¿Con quien fue?

– No recuerdo, creo que era amigo del hijo del Jefe, Yuri.

– Bueno, deja a ver si te puedo arreglar esto. Tienes roto el broche por detrás del corsé.

– Ya, maldita sea, pero intenta arreglármelo. Mira a ver si con cuatro costuras la cosa aguanta.

Katya frunció el ceño, estudiando el corsé, pero sí, podía hacerse. Cogió de una cajita forrada de seda una aguja, y un carrete de hilo de costura, negro en este caso, a juego con el corsé.

Tras unos cortos minutos, la joven chica terminó de hacerle un apaño, y suspiró. Su pelo rubio claro despeinado le caía sobre la cara, tapándole en parte sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. No prestó atención a los agradecimientos de la otra, que se ajustaba el corsé para que le resaltara aun más los pechos. Katya tiró la aguja y el hilo sobrante de forma descuidada en la cajita, y volvió a concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, sentada en la butaca con el pie apoyado en el tocador, demasiado ausente como para molestarse en pintarse las uñas, aunque para su trabajo era menester el cuidar mucho su aspecto físico. El físico importaba a los clientes, sobretodo a los caros, pues a los baratos lo mismo les daba. Pero ella, aparte, quería estar feliz con su aspecto físico. Pero no en ese momento. Se empezaba a descuidar, y su íntima amiga Tanya, lo notó.

Fue hasta ella, y la abrazó.

– ¿Qué te pasa, hija? ¿Por qué estas así?

Katya no respondió, así que Tanya la azuzó y con dos dedos le apretó las mejillas, dándole a la cara de Katya un aire familiar a un pescado.

– Tranquila, mi amor, no pasa nada… todo lo que quieras puedes contármelo. ¿Crees que estás embarazada? ¿O se trata de otra cosa? ¿Noticias de tu familia, o algo…?

– Sabes que yo no tengo familia… –contestó Katya entre dientes. Eso no era del todo verdad, pero ella siempre lo afirmaba. Para Katya, su familia había dejado de existir.

Tatiana, llamada Tanya por los conocidos, se levantó, y apoyando el trasero encima del tocador (tras apartar de un manotazo los cepillos, peines, y demás parafernalia para maquillarse), miró a su amiga Katya a los ojos. Un mechón de pelo de ella le tapó un ojo, pero Tanya lo apartó de un manotazo para no perderse su mirada.

– ¿Es por el nuevo destino, no? Desde que nos lo han dicho, estás así. Pero anímate, mujer. Ya verás como no pasa nada… te lo prometo…

Katya intentó sonreír, mientras Tanya le masajeaba las manos cariñosamente. Sí, tenía razón, seguro que Tanya tenía razón, como casi siempre. El asunto era que no le gustaba mucho la idea de moverse… Para su próximo trabajo, se llevarían a las chicas lejos de allí. A la provincia (_Óblast_) de _Kiev_, cerca de la frontera con Bielorrusia. Katya toda su vida había estado en _Chernigov_, aunque moviéndose mucho dentro de la ciudad, hiendo de aquí para allá, pero esta vez, el destino, la llevaría a un lugar que no quería conocer. Pues, por lo que había oído, no irían a un lugar cualquiera de Kiev, sino directos a _Slavutich_, la famosa y más reciente ciudad construida, creada después del accidente de Chernobyl para que vivieran aquéllos a quienes había habido que desalojar de la ciudad de _Pripyat_ y de Chernobyl ciudad. O al menos eso le habían dicho… pero esa ciudad no la tranquilizaba. Al menos, hasta que, en el 2006, el reactor nuclear de Chernobyl volviese a explotar. Y lo hiciese, por tercera vez, en el 2011. De eso procuraba no hablarse, cualquier divulgación en la prensa nacional era censurada por el gobierno ucraniano, y costaba que información internacional acerca de ese asunto llegara a ellos. Era algo que estaba muy vigilado. ¿Qué pasaría allí?

Katya no quería ir a esa ciudad, tenía malos presagios. Todo acerca de esa maldita zona era tan sospechoso, y no quería estar a tan poca distancia de ese lugar. Si por ella fuera, 100.000 kilómetros de distancia entre ella y esa zona, le parecería poco.

Pero desechó los funestos pensamientos. Tampoco quería preocupar a su amiga… seguro que todo saldría bien. Sí, seguro que todo saldría bien. Ademas, ellos cuidarían a sus chicas, y no dejarían que les pasase nada…

* * *

**Estoy seguro que más de uno se habrá dado cuenta que esta historia es exactamente la misma que ésta otra: _ /s/6355891/1/No_Hope_in_The_Zone_**

**Correcto, es que la estoy resubiendo debido a que me robaron la cuenta de correo electrónico y me resulta virtualmente imposible acceder a mi vieja cuenta de FF. Por lo tanto, aquella cuenta quedará abandonada e iré resubiendo los capítulos poco a poco en ésta, hasta alcanzar los 9 ya subidos... y luego continuaré con los nuevos. Espero de nuevo atraer el interés de la gente tanto como con la antigua versión, y que sigan manteniendo su ansia de leer nuevos capítulos, que no tardarán en aparecer puesto que ya están escritos. ¡Saludos! ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La travesía había resultado dura. Hacían noche en moteles de mala muerte, donde único dejaban salir a las chicas del camión, sin tener tiempo de mirar carteles o de mirar cualquier cosa, pues eran acompañadas hasta su habitación, y no la podían abandonar bajo ningún motivo. Ni siquiera para ir a los baños, por lo cual las dos noches que pasaron en esas condiciones utilizaban cubos puestos en la habitación, donde a pesar de haber 2 camas, dormían hasta 4 chicas, de las 8 que iban en el camión.

Cuando el vehículo se detenía de noche, las chicas eran sacadas a rastras y las metían directamente a los hoteles. Los hombres que las trataban ni siquiera perdían el tiempo abusando de ellas.

Durante el día, el vehículo circulaba con la lona tapada, y ellas no tenían ni la menor idea de por donde iban. Aunque de todos modos, ninguna conocía la zona, por lo que tampoco habría podido reconocer el terreno aunque lo hubiesen estado viendo. Y por el día, tampoco era agradable, pues aparte del traqueteo, y de que iban sentadas sobre cajas de madera, debían hacer sus necesidades en el propio camión, en el cubo que para ello tenían asignado, y que vaciaban por la noche al bajar del vehículo y que luego se llevaban a sus habitaciones.

El cubo no se llenaba demasiado, pues apenas comían, su dieta diaria eran dos bocadillos diarios que le suministraban, y una botellita de agua de medio litro para cada una. Pero aunque no se llenara demasiado, además, una de las chicas, Sonia, tenía el período, y las compresas usadas eran tiradas en el cubo, por lo que apestaban, aunque nada comparable al mal olor que provenía de los residuos del cubo, el cual aunque se vaciara, seguía oliendo francamente mal.

Mientras el camión marchaba, las ocho chicas aprovechaban para charlar un rato, pero no tenían mucho de que hablar, y casi la mayor parte del trayecto permanecían calladas. Las chicas iban solas en el camión, mientras que en la cabina había tres hombres. Si alguna lo hubiese querido, hubiese podido fácilmente levantar la lona, saltar del vehículo hacia la carretera, rodar por ésta, y huir perdiéndose en las interminables estepas ucranianas. Si daba la casualidad de que ninguno de los de adelante estaba mirando en ese momento por el retrovisor, quizás ni se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de la chica hasta la próxima parada. Pero aunque ya Olga y Natalia lo habían sugerido en plan de broma, ninguna se lo había tomado en serio. A pesar de la incómoda situación en que viajaban, las chicas de vez en cuando reían, excepto Katya que seguía sumida en sus tétricos y pesimistas pensamientos, siendo abrazada por Tanya, que de vez en cuando reía, y otra chica, Elizabeta, llamada Liza por todo el mundo, la cual era muy religiosa. Rezaba mucho, y a menudo, al dios Ortodoxo ruso.

Cuando Liza rezaba en voz alta, las otras chicas guardaban silencio, a menudo cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Ella juntaba sus manos y murmuraba plegarias que para las otras sonaban desconocidas, pues no habían tenido mucha relación con la Iglesia. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser religiosa, su atuendo distaba mucho del de una monja, pues era morena teñida con mechas de pelirrojo en las puntas del cabello, y un fleco de su cabello le tapaba parcialmente un ojo, ojos de color verde con destellos de inteligencia. Elizabeta estaba muy orgullosa de su pelo, era una de las cosas que más cuidaba de su físico, aparte de su devoción por el Señor, y su fe en que las cosas cambiarían. Algún día.

Liza era la que iba más alejada de la cabina, pues a su lado estaban las puertas traseras, junto a una lona color oliva para ocultar el contenido del vehículo, que daba a la carretera. A su lado sentada en el banco se encontraba Ekaterina, la cual iba con un abrigo de piel de imitación, barato, debajo del cual llevaba una camiseta algo gastada y una minifalda, con sus piernas desnudas al descubierto y unas botas de tacón. En ese momento estaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas, sin hacer nada y completamente callada.

Con las manos en ella, y abrazada, se encontraba su íntima amiga Tatiana (Tanya). Llevaba unos pantalones "Leggins" de esos muy ajustados de color blanco, debajo del cual se perfilaba sin problemas un vistoso tanga de color rojo, aunque en ese momento iba sentada en el duro e incómodo banco del camión, y unas zapatillas occidentales, marca Nike o algo así. Pegada a ella, y parloteando sin parar, gesticulando mucho con las manos y riéndose casi sin cesar, iba Olga (Olya), que también llevaba otros Leggins, pero negros, y combinados con unos zapatos de tacon del mismo color, a juego también con su melena negra oscura. Al igual que a Tanya, se le marcaba la ajustada ropa interior. Por encima llevaba un vistoso abrigo de plumón que tampoco le llegaba más debajo de los pechos, pues hacía calor.

Justo enfrente de Olga, y otra persona que se reía bastante, era Sonia. Ella también iba del lado más cercano a la cabina, pero en el lado contrario, y con otro abrigo por encima, pero de lana abrigada, y lucía sus piernas con medias de rejilla, con algunos agujeros. Llevaba botas de tacón de aguja, y el pelo corto, aproximadamente por las orejas, de color castaño oscuro, color cobrizo también, como Tanya.

A su lado, y aunque generalmente solía ser muy parlanchina, a pesar de ir callada en ese mismo momento, estaba Irina, otra chica con la que Katya también se llevaba muy bien. A pesar de tener problemas con dependencias a las drogas, Katya y las otras chicas habían logrado con éxito que Irina se alejase de ellas. Ella era la que más largo llevaba el pelo, pues su melena le llegaba a la cintura, pero para el viaje se había puesto una coleta. Llevaba un corsé con pinta de ser caro y un abrigo de falsa piel de bisón por encima, igual que Katya, lo cual no dejaba mostrar sus brazos, en los cuales las marcas de pinchazos resaltaban sobre su piel blanca. A juego con el color rojizo del corsé, Irina (Ira) llevaba una minifalda de cuero también, que parecía de PVC. Sus botas eran de plataforma, y llevaba medias de rejilla, rojas como el resto de su atuendo.

Acerca de ella, las chicas dudaban de si tendría el VIH o no, pero hasta el momento, los análisis realizados periódicamente por los chicos de Yuri a todas las chicas habían resultado negativos. Las ocho, junto a las otras chicas que formaban la plantilla de prostitución de los clubes que regentaba el tal Yuri solían ser bastante limpias y cuidadosas con el tema de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Y si alguna no lo era, la paliza que le daba Yuri en persona, o algún matón, la hacía convencer de que lo hiciera, y no paraban de pegarle mientras recibía tratamiento.

Muchas vivían aterrorizadas, pues era bien sabido que hacía algunos años a una chica le habían desfigurado la cara completamente de una paliza, llegando a romperle completamente la dentadura, por haber contraído sífilis de un cliente al que más o menos conocía, y con el que se había arriesgado a no tomar precauciones. Aparte del hecho de estar orinando pus durante un tiempo, a la pobre desdichada le dieron la paliza de su vida. No obstante, tiempo después, Yuri en persona le compró una dentadura postiza. Pero las secuelas psíquicas nunca se le llegaron a ir, y casi todas las otras chicas desconocen qué había sido de ella. No obstante, la idea estaba bastante clara, y las chicas evitaban bajo ningún concepto contraer alguna enfermedad. E Irina había sido cuidadosa, y no había contraído nada.

Todo eso pensaba Natalia en ese momento, la otra chica rubia con mechas pelirrojas y de ojos color caoba. Dudaba de si a dónde les llevaban podrían tener las mismas facilidades para conseguir preservativos que hasta el momento. Sin condones, ella no pensaba hacer nada, tanto por la paliza que sin duda recibiría si pescaba algo, como por la idea de quedarse embarazada. A muchas de las chicas que en ese momento iban en el camión ya las habían dejado embarazadas y habían terminado abortando, exceptuando Sofia, que tenía un hijo que en ese momento estaba con la abuela, la cual lo cuidaba siempre que ella estaba "trabajando".

Natasha y Sofía eran buenas amigas. Sofia llevaba otra minifalda, pero unas medias de rejilla y botas de plataforma de color rojas. Y un top muy corto, que apenas sobrepasaba la parte inferior de sus pechos y que dejaba al descubierto su bronceada y tersa piel morena a la altura de la cintura. Debajo de él sólo estaba su sujetador. Su pelo era moreno y rizado, y su piel canela oscura, mientras que su amiga Nata era rubia, con mechas pelirrojas. Y llevaba el mismo atuendo que la otra, pero sin medias y con las piernas al descubierto, y con una bufanda colorida y vistosa alrededor de su cuello.

Las ocho chicas, algunas calladas, otras hablando, habían escogido las primeras ropas que habían tenido a mano. Ninguna de ellas llevaba ropa de recambio, ni siquiera ropa interior. Tampoco llevaban elementos de higiene personal, salvo a Sonia, que le habían suministrado una bolsa con compresas.

Todas contaban con que "Los Chicos" les suministrarían cuanto necesitasen, para poder hacer bien su trabajo. Por no llevar, las chicas no tenían ni bolsos. No les habían dejado llevarlos. Aún a pesar de la expresa prohibición de llevar nada, Irina había logrado llevar un paquete de cigarrillos. Y Natalia, metida entre la caña de las botas, llevaba una pequeña navaja.

En definitiva las ocho iban vestidas tal y como su trabajo exigía de ellas, listas para "mostrar la mercancía" y exhibir sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, todo lo malo no dura de forma indefinida, y muchas chicas se alegraron cuando el camión se detuvo, y la luz del sol aún entraba perfectamente por debajo de la lona. Las tres últimas horas habían estado pasando continuas pausas, una después de la otra, pero jamás nadie había mirado el interior del camión. A pesar de ello, las chicas habían oído voces afuera. Quizás se trataba de controles pero habían logrado sobornar bien a quien fuera que hubiera, pues no habían abierto el camión ni lo habían inspeccionado.

En un principio pensaron que sería otro control más, otra pausa temporal, pero no dejaron de sorprenderse al notar que el conductor apagaba el motor del camión. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, sorprendidas, pero ninguna era lo bastante atrevida como para asomarse un poquito entre la lona. Si la descubrían, la paliza podría ser de muerte.

En ese momento, las chicas oyeron de nuevo voces afuera, voces masculinas, pero demasiado bajo y hablando demasiado rápido como para poder captar más que fragmentos sueltos. Pero en ese momento alguien gritó, y se oyó claramente por megafonía una voz llamando "a todo el personal disponible, para que se presentara". Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, temerosas algunas, intrigadas las otras. ¿Estarían en una fábrica? ¿O quizás en una base militar?

A continuación, aproximadamente diez minutos después, se oyó otra voz, más fuerte que las demás, por lo que era obvio que estaba gritando para hacerse oír encima de todo el personal que debería estar afuera.

"Bueno, caballeros… sé que os toca un permiso, y sé que os había prometido uno. Pero la circunstancias han cambiado…"

Oyeron multitud de maldiciones, y de insultos, así como golpes metálicos. Ante las miradas de las chicas, Irina sugirió que quizás alguien estuviese golpeando alguna chapa, o algo. Seguramente la habría abollado. Pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Mientras tanto, la voz ahí fuera seguía hablando:

"No es culpa mía, yo también quiero irme de esta maldita cloaca. Pero así son las cosas, somos soldados, y nos toca cumplir órdenes. Pero tengo buenas noticias también. De los tres camiones que acaban de llegar, dos nos han traído suministros, y bebida de sobra. Ya que nos quedaremos una larga temporada en esta mierda de sitio, al menos estaremos bien. Y el contenido del otro camión, quiero que lo veáis por vosotros mismos…"

En ese momento sonaron pasos, y las chicas se asustaron. Y de repente las puertas traseras se abrieron, la lona se corrió, y entró la luz del sol. Las chicas se taparon los ojos, repentinamente cegadas, y el público de fuera comenzó a exclamar.

Se oyeron gritos, hubo discusiones, pero al final se logró calmar a la multitud, muchos de los cuales pretendía subir en ese mismo momento al camión.

En vez de eso, subieron dos de los hombres de Yuri, quienes ordenaron a las chicas que fuesen bajando. Katya fue una de las primeras en hacerlo, y se vio inmersa entre montones de soldados, chicos jóvenes todos ellos, y alguna que otra persona mayor, seguramente oficiales. La mayor parte de ellos tenían sus fusiles colgados al hombro y las pistolas al alcance de la mano, aunque algunos se frotaban las manos vacías, con expresión hambrienta. Pero aún no les llegaría el turno, pues las prostitutas fueron colocadas en fila, justo detrás de unos sacos de arena.

Al otro lado de los sacos, y tras unas barreras de cemento, los tres soldados que deberían estar haciendo guardia por fuera no perdían ojo de lo que pasaba dentro de la base, y lo mismo los tiradores de la torre/atalaya de la base, pues apoyados en la verja, con la espalda hacia la zona que deberían estar vigilando, miraban sin separar los ojos de las ocho chicas recién traídas.

Katya miró en derredor. Los tres camiones estaban ahora en una especie de aparcamiento, y de dos de ellos descargaban mercancías, enormes cajas, seguramente con víveres. Al lado había un enorme vehículo acorazado con cuatro ruedas a cada lado, y un pequeño cañón sobresaliendo. Pero en ese momento, lo que más asustaba a la chica eran los jóvenes que la miraban, desnudándola con la mirada. Se estremeció. Pero, en ese momento, un hombre ancho de hombros y un poco mayor, quizás de unos 30 y largos años, se acercó a ella la cogió del hombro, sonriendo. Katya le miró. Bueno, sería el que le había tocado. Como era la única rubia pura del grupo, exceptuando Natasha, que llevaba mechas pelirrojas sobre su cabello rubio, estaba claro que él la había escogido por eso. Quizás le gustaran el prototipo de mujer aria.

El hombre, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se llevó a Katya a un edificio, donde tras hacerla entrar a ella primero, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Y se sentó en un sillón y forcejeó para desatar los nudos y quitarse las botas, que tras hacerlo dejó pulcramente en el suelo, y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón para quitarse los pantalones, mientras Katya miraba en derredor. La estancia tenía un catre parcialmente oxidado, junto a un mapa de toda Ucrania en la pared. Y en dicho mapa, aparecía remarcada una amplia zona, dentro de la cual estaba Chernobyl. Katya tragó saliva. Y articuló sus primeras palabras, desde que hubiera descendido del camión.

– ¿Dónde estamos…?

El soldado, en vez de contestarle, la miró. Estaba ya en calzoncillos, se había quitado el pesado chaleco táctico y en ese momento empezaba a desabrocharse la guerrera que llevaba debajo del chaleco, todo verde con rayitas verde más oscura, marrones, o algo parecido.

Ella, por su parte, se sentó en el catre, cuyo metal crujió, y se levantó polvo del somier. A pesar de estar en uno de los peores lugares en los cuales había hecho el amor, empezó a desabrocharse el abrigo que llevaba por encima de la camiseta, y lo dejó caer. A continuación se quitó la camiseta, y se desabrochó el sujetador.

El hombre se sentó a su lado, solamente en camiseta y calcetines, y la contempló unos instantes, mientras ella forcejeaba para bajarse la falda y las bragas sin necesidad de quitarse las botas de grueso tacón que llevaba. Dichas botas podían desabrocharse con una cremallera lateral, pero a ella no le apetecía. Además, a muchos hombres les excitaba que ella llevase las botas puestas.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó él por primera vez; tenía una voz grave y profunda.– Eres muy bonita.

– Ekaterina Romanesko, pero, contéstame… ¿dónde?

El hombre no le dejó terminar la frase, porque se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. Ella se sorprendió, pues en raras ocasiones los hombres la besaban, pero le siguió el juego. A pesar de ello, los besos de él no fueron tan bruscos. Quizás lo único que buscaba era algo de amor.

El hombre sacó un gastado envoltorio del condón, de los que distribuye el ejército y se lo colocó mientras le acariciaba los pechos, para a continuación, sin preliminares ni nada, penetrarla.

Katya gimió y se movió, fingiéndolo todo y haciendo como si le encantara, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, y movió mucho las caderas, para hacer que terminase cuanto antes. Mientras realizaba el acto, estaba cada vez más segura de donde se encontraban. Ya no lo dudaba. Estaba dentro de la zona radioactiva, o por lo menos, en la periferia. Aquella zona la cual el ejército había sellado y a la que estaba terminantemente prohibido acceder. Y ahora a ellas las habían llevado a ese lugar, para complacer a los soldados destinados allí.

De repente dejó de notar movimiento, y notó un espasmo muy dentro de ella, notó que se la metía lo más adentro que podía, y luego un calor. El soldado había terminado. Ella, como siempre, notó como un hálito, la acostumbrada sensación de quedarse a medias, de no poder alcanzar algo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, pues era parte de su trabajo. Se lo tomó, como siempre, con resignación. Ella no lo hacía por placer. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que ella se entregó a un hombre por que le amaba.

El soldado retiró su miembro, mientras Katya estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y se quitó el condón, al cual le hizo el reglamentario nudo evitando que nada se le saliera y lo tiró dentro de una lata abierta de comida en conservas. A continuación, se sentó al lado de la chica. A Katya le dolía un poco la vagina, pues ese soldado había sido un poquito brusco con ella, pero ya se le pasaría el dolor.

Se acurrucó sobre ella misma, flexionando las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas, pero luego se colocó tendida sobre el catre, en esa misma posición, la conocida posición fetal, pues no le apetecía que sus partes bajas estuvieran mucho tiempo más en contacto con ese áspero somier. En la habitación de al lado oyó llorar a otra de las chicas, aunque no reconoció quien era. Quizás ella también se acababa de enterar de a donde las habían llevado.

El hombre que la acababa de penetrar se tendió junto a ella, con una cajetilla de cigarros, y le ofreció uno, que ella aceptó. Él le acercó un encendedor.

– Me llamo Alexandr, puedes llamarme Sasha. Soy teniente de esta mierda de destacamento militar. Nuestra misión es acordonar la periferia de La Zona, y evitar que nadie acceda sin autorización. Protegemos todas las carreteras que se dirigen al interior de La Zona. –exhaló el humo del cigarrillo.– Y sí, estamos a 30 kilómetros de la central nuclear de Chernobyl. Este es el sitio al que tu mamá no hubiera querido nunca que llegaras…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El tiempo ha pasado, no demasiado lento, sino más o menos rápido. Ya ha transcurrido semana y media y la mayor parte del personal militar de la pequeña base se ha acostado cada uno con una chica. Sin embargo, en el caso de Katya, el teniente Alexandr la había reclamado para sí, y como era oficial, el resto de personal respetaba a Katya, pues de todos modos, tenían suficientes con las otras 7. Y cuando no estaban "haciendo su trabajo", las chicas vagaban libremente por la base militar, siempre que no abandonaran ésta. Pero ninguna tenía intención de hacerlo, pues todas habían oído hablar de las extrañas anomalías, las extrañas perturbaciones de energía, y también de los terroríficos animales mutantes. Y por si fuera poco, había minas alrededor del perímetro de la base.

El tiempo libre Katya lo dedicaba a averiguar más cosas sobre el lugar donde estaba, pero la gente a la que preguntaba o bien no sabía nada, o no estaba autorizada a decir nada, por lo que apenas pudo averiguar casi nada. Sin embargo, con Sasha era muy distinto, ambos estaban muy unidos, hablaban mucho y se llevaban bien. Sus conversaciones eran amenas, y él le había hablado a ella de su familia, de su esposa Romanova y de sus dos hijas, Svetta, de 8 años, y Nastia, de 11 años y a punto de cumplir 12 (Svetlana y Anastasia, respectivamente). Pero respecto al accidente de Chernobyl, apenas le había dicho nada. Sin embargo, en una ocasión fue diferente.

Katya subió al edificio que servía de atalaya, junto con el teniente Alexandr, al cual el soldado de vigilancia le prestó unos prismáticos, y los cuales él les dejó a Katya, mientras el soldado se retiraba humildemente, dejando a los dos solos.

Ella los usaba para mirar, fascinada.

– Observa a esos animales –le susurró la voz de Sasha en su oído.

– Parecen como cerdos, ¿no? ¿Por qué son tan grandes? Y tan… raros… parece como que les falte pelo…

– Son jabalíes. Y sí, son bastante más raros de lo normal, además de peligrosos y resistente. Pueden resistir incluso varias ráfagas de rifle, y continuar cargando contra ti. Los otros animales peligrosos de la zona son los perros. Una especie de perros ciegos, que siempre cazan en manada. Uno sólo no es peligro, pues no atacará, pero si se juntan más de dos… Aunque no te preocupes, aquí siempre estarás a salvo.

– ¿Y qué es esa cosa rara que brilla? Los jabalíes la evitan, y pasan alrededor.

– Pásame los prismáticos, Katya, porque no sé a que te refieres…

Ella se los entregó, y le indicó que era lo que había estado mirando.

– Junto a donde están ahora los jabalíes, hay como un tronco caído… cerca hay una cruz, una tumba, creo, o algo parecido. Pues como a la izquierda, hay como una cosa rara.

– Ah, sí, ya lo veo. Sí, es una de las cosas más raras que hay en esta zona. Es una fluctuación de energía. –contestó él.

– ¿Una qué?

– Verás, es una de las primeras anomalías registradas. Es una especie de campo de gravitación inestable que efectúa descargas sobre cualquier cosa que entre en su radio de acción. No se sabe exactamente lo que son, parece como descargas de energía. Cada anomalía de estas permanece activa durante una semana de media, luego desaparece. Nunca se sabe donde o cuando va a surgir una. Los veteranos nos han contado historias en las que una anomalía de esas aparecía en mitad de un campamento, y se lo cargaba todo. De esas, o de otras, pues hay más tipos de anomalías, algunas mucho más peligrosas…

Katya tragó saliva. No acababa de entender casi nada pero cuando fue a preguntar, se encontró que no se oía a si misma. El teniente sonrió, mientras uno de los mensajes predeterminados empezaba a sonar por megafonía:

"_Se abrirá fuego a todo aquél bandido que sobrepase el perímetro de seguridad. No habrá advertencias_"

Una vez terminó, Katya por fin pudo hacer su pregunta. Pero no se molestó por ello, estaba acostumbrada a esas interrupciones, pues prácticamente cada media hora exactamente sonaba una de esos mensajes, eso sin contar los mensajes irradiados por algún soldado aburrido que tomaba posesión del micro.

– ¿Y que pasa si aparece una de esas por aquí?

– Estamos en el límite, en la periferia, por aquí no aparece casi nunca nada. Fíjate en esa, es la única que se ve desde aquí. Conforme vayas adentrándote en La Zona, serán más y más comunes. Pero desde aquí, no corres ningún peligro.

– ¿Y qué hay de los jabalíes y los perros esos?

– Bueno, esos animales no atacan a los humanos cuando están en grupos. Por eso nuestras rondas de patrulla las hacen entre tres y cinco hombres. Y bien armados, por si acaso. Hemos tenido "accidentes", pero por suerte no son muy comunes.

Katya miró a Sasha a los ojos de él. Eran grises, y fríos, pero donde otros sólo veían unos ojos incapaces de sentir piedad, Katya veía algo de amor en ellos, y una búsqueda de afecto

– ¿Tú no dejarías que me pasase nada, verdad?

Él la abrazó.

– Claro que no. Te repito, que aquí estás a salvo.

Ekaterina volvió a coger los prismáticos. Mientras continuaba mirando, divisó a unos extraños hombres. Llevaban sudaderas de color beige, con una capucha del mismo color cubriéndoles la cabeza, y pantalones azules. Encima de eso llevaba cada uno una amplia mochila, aparentemente llena hasta atestar de cosas. Y todos ellos llevaban la cara cubierta con pañuelos o pasamontañas, quizás de las inclemencias del tiempo, o quizás para evitar ser reconocidos. En las manos llevaban pistolas, y algunas escopetas, con las que disparaban a los jabalíes.

Los disparos sonaron, lejanos y confusos, en la base, pero nadie les prestó atención, salvo, quizás, el otro centinela de la torre, que miraba también con sus prismáticos. Pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

Los extraños hombres abatieron a la camada de jabalíes, y se acercaron a la cruz que, en teoría, marcaba una tumba. Katya no vio lo que hacían, pero le sorprendió comprobar que uno de ellos arrancaba las pezuñas a los jabalíes.

En ese momento, Sasha volvió junto a ella, pues había bajado, hablado con el comandante de la guarnición, y vuelto a subir sin que ella se percatase.

– Oye, hay unos hombres…

– Sí, son "Solitarios". Se trata de bandidos que vienen a saquear estos lugares. Ellos mismos se denominan Stalkers, pero no dejan de ser bandidos. Más de una vez hemos tenido problemas con ellos, pero actualmente evitan acercarse a nosotros. Saben que tenemos órdenes de disparar contra ellos.

– ¿Y qué vienen a hacer aquí? –preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirarlos por los binoculares.

– Pues la verdad es que es una larga historia… Creo que te la contaré en otra ocasión. –dudó un momento antes de seguir.– Pero bueno, quería decirte, resulta que me ha surgido un trabajo, ¿te vendrías? Iremos en Jeep hasta el puesto más avanzado en la zona, una antigua escuela. Tienen un vehículo BTR inutilizado, y vamos a ir a echarles una mano. En teoría su misión es controlar el flujo de gente que pasa, pues al otro lado de esa casa hay un vertedero de residuos, y ya de ahí uno se adentra en la zona. Pues como por los lados está vallado y hay colinas infranqueables, esa escuela es el único cómodo método de paso. Aún a pesar de eso, hay más formas de pasar, claro está. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿te apetecería conocer un poco La Zona?

Katya dudó.

– Pero… ¿no correríamos peligro?

Alexandr sonrió.

– No, iríamos en un vehículo. Y siempre que tengamos cuidado de esquivar las anomalías, pues hay algunas en mitad del camino, no nos pasará nada. Los animales no nos atacarán, no son tan estúpidos como para atacar un vehículo. Y las personas son un poco más inteligente y tampoco se les ocurriría atacarnos. Además hay otro puesto de control en medio, nos toparemos con ellos. Y si algo ocurriría, nos echarían una mano.

– Bueno, en ese caso, sí que quiero ir. ¿Cuántos podremos ir? –Katya empezaba a sentirse excitada con la idea de conocer más a fondo La Zona.

– En el Jeep caben cinco personas. Seríamos el conductor, tú, el mecánico, yo, y podría ir otra persona más. Búscate una amiga, por ejemplo, alguien a quien le apetesca ir a dar una vuelta fuera de aquí. Nos vemos en media hora en el aparcamiento.

Katya no tardó mucho en localizar a todas las chicas, y en hablar con ellas, pero no parecían muy interesadas. La mayor parte sólo estaba interesada en divertirse, pues casi todas estaban borrachas de tanto vodka, e Irina le estaba haciendo una felación (sin usar preservativo) a un soldado, a la vista de todo el mundo, mientras los hombres aplaudían y sobaban a las chicas, las cuales reían.

Sin embargo, Tanya aún estaba sobria, y le interesó la idea.

– ¡Será interesante! –dijo, dejando de lado el abrigado gorro de lana que estaba tejiendo.

– ¿Y eso? –preguntó Katya.– ¿Ahora te ha dado a ti también por coser?

– Ya lo retomaré cuando volvamos. Y sí, he hecho calcetines, muy abrigados. Quizás pasemos bastante tiempo, y en invierno ya sabes que hace frío. Pensaba regalarte el gorro cuando lo termine… Siempre he dicho que tu habilidad para la costura es algo formidable.

Katya le besó en la mejilla.

– Estaré encantada de ponérmelo. Pero hazte otro para ti, y pasearemos juntas por la base las dos, con nuestros gorritos.

Tanya sonrió, marcándosele unos hoyuelos en la mejilla. La idea le parecía sumamente graciosa.

Las dos se prepararon un poco para el viaje. Se colocaron sendos capotes del ejército, así como algo de material militar. Katya cambió sus altas botas de tacón grueso por botas militares, más cómodas para andar por ahí. La minifalda pensaba dejársela, pero un anónimo soldado le comentó que mejor se lo replanteara, pues las mujeres eran muy escasas en ese lugar y quizás habría problemas. Por ello, él mismo le dio unos anchos pantalones mimetizados, que le daban un aspecto masculino. Tanya también se colocó otros pantalones iguales, pero en vez de botas, continuaba llevando sus zapatillas de deporte, pues había sido más lista que Katya a la hora de escoger la ropa para llevar. Debajo de la ancha guerrera, Katya sólo llevaba su camiseta blanca con el sujetador. Tanya, en cambio, llevaba el top negro que mostraba su barriga, sobre el cual se había puesto el capote militar, bien abrochado por encima para no mostrar nada.

Mientras se vestían, sonó otro de los mensajes, que en esta ocasión decía:

"_Queda terminantemente prohibido sobrepasar el perímetro de seguridad_"

Ambas chicas, sonriendo, fueron al aparcamiento, donde vieron otro vehículo BTR blindado, con sus 8 ruedas y sus anchos depósitos de combustible. Era el mismo que habían visto al llegar. Junto a él, estaba solamente uno de los tres camiones en los que habían llegado las chicas. Pero el vehículo en el que circularían era un jeep, de tamaño medio, con el logo del ejército sobre el capó y en las puertas. En él estaba ya estacionado un hombre, en el puesto del conductor, y el teniente Sasha junto a él, al lado de otro soldado más.

Los saludos de Alexandr las sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

– ¡Chicas, por aquí! ¡Venid! –señaló al soldado que estaba junto a él.– Éste es el cabo Andrey Sokolov, el mecánico.

– Yo ya le conosco… –dijo Tanya, sonriendo.

El cabo Andrey le guiñó un ojo. Señaló el vehículo blindado a ruedas.

– ¿Veis eso? Es un jodido BTR-80, un transporte de personal (APC), como el que tenemos que reparar. Lleva dos ametralladoras, una pesada y la otra de potencia media, pero desgraciadamente, las dos están sin munición. No conseguimos que nos manden proyectiles de 14,5 mm ni de 7,62 mm. Si tuviéramos balas, iríamos en este bicho, pero además, hace falta permiso especial para poder usarlo. Es el único que nos queda, y bla bla bla, y bla bla bla. Son estupideces del alto mando, ¿no es así, señor?

Las dos chicas asintieron, sonriendo, sin entender absolutamente ni una palabra. El teniente tampoco contestó.

– Deje de quejarse, Sokolov. Las cosas son así. A mi también me gustaría pasearme con la KPV, pero no hay balas. Ni siquiera para la 7,62. Pero por escasez, hasta la gasolina es escasa. Tenemos la justa para ir y volver, y pronto va a anochecer, así que pongámonos en marcha. Vamos, chicas, vosotras iréis detrás con Sokolov. Yo iré de copiloto, junto con Romanov, el conductor.

El aludido alzó el brazo de forma desgañitada, a modo de saludo, pero no giró la cabeza, y continuó fumando en silencio en su puesto de chófer.

Sin más dilación, embarcaron en el vehículo. Se trataba de un jeep normal, modelo Niva, pero sin la capota trasera, por lo que irían recibiendo todo el aire, además de que cualquiera vería a las chicas. Para evitarlo, les proporcionaron gorras, y les pidieron que se recogieran el pelo. Tras obedecer, e instantes antes de arrancar, el cabo se recostó en su asiento, palmoteando la tapicería de cuero con una mano, y miró a las dos chicas.

– Bueno, chicas, ¿os gusta este vehículo? Es un _Lada Niva_, uno de los mejores vehículos cuatro por cuatro para circular por estos andurriales, aunque quizás lo conozcáis por el nombre de _VAZ_. Incluso la propia marca cambió de _Lada_ a _Autovaz_, vete a saber porqué. Nosotros lo llamamos tanto _VAZ_ como _Niva_, así que no os confundáis.

– Estupendo, ¿pero porqué no arrancamos? –preguntó Katya, a la que estresaba tanta cháchara de macho acerca de vehículos y armas, algo excesivamente común a muchos soldados. Además, para ella todos los jeeps de esos eran iguales.

– Oye, rubia, guarda un pelín el respeto. Aquí estamos todos de buenas y…

El ronco rugido del motor al arrancar ahogó sus palabras, y las dos chicas le vieron mover sin cesar sus labios, pero sin articular ningún sonido.

El conductor le pisó fuerte, y el vehículo se puso en marcha. Alexandr miró hacia detrás, apoyando su brazo contra reposacabezas de su asiento, y observando a las dos chicas. Miró sus caras, pero no parecían haberse afectado por el brusco arrancar, tan típico de Romanov.

Tras confirmar que todo iba bien, se concentró en la carretera. Empezaba una de las travesías más emocionantes para ambas chicas.


End file.
